In the related art, there has been known a game or hobby to enjoy a battle between a plurality of robots operated in a real space. The battle includes various forms such as a fight, wrestling, and a sports game.
Patent Literature 1 proposes a technology of determining success or failure of a remote attack in a battle between robots by using an image from a camera installed in an offensive robot.